Amnesia sucks!
by Entirety
Summary: What would you think if your lover or friend had forgotten you? Would you be shocked or would you be confused? Well, this is how this story goes now, its all up to them to make her remember them! Lemons in later chapters!
1. Amnesia?

_Hello all! This is my first fan fiction, I can't wait to see what you all think. Sorry for the grammar if it isn't the best out their. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara or the characters!**_

**- Amnesia sucks! -**

The clock just struck midnight, as a black car was speeding down the highway with music blaring and 5 college students sat in that car shouting and singing. One was a female with two long pig tails that was in the drivers seat, while the other girl had bubble gum pink hair. She sat next to a tall boy who had dark blue hair that fit perfectly with his figure. A brown hair kid sat next to the blue haired boy, where they both joked and laughed about the days events. Finally a cute girlish boy sat in the front driving with blonde hair, simply ignoring and smiling at his friends. The pink hair girl and blue hair boy were kissing now, while the blonde pigtails and brown hair boy were holding hands smiling at the new couple. It all happens in moments the next thing seen was bright head lights and a truck speeding much faster then them, hitting the black car, as it spines now hitting the side of the bridge, where the car headed into a ditch. All that could be heard in those few quick moments were screams and cries then it was completely silent, all that could be heard were sirens and flashing lights blinking in the distance.

Normal POV

In the hospital 4 teens lay unconscious while one is awake escaping with few injuries. The tall man walked into the room here the fragile pink hair girl laid, his blue hair masking the features on his face. The nurse blushed instantly at the handsome fellow and told him the condition while she exited the room. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the girls bed, staring at his new lover, worried sick. After a few hours the other three join him in her room waiting for her to wake up. The blonde pigtails is in tears now at her best friends side, hoping she wakes up as she speaks.

" Did the doctor say when she would be awake? "

No one spoke because, they all knew the answer. The doctor had said they all made it out fine with minimal damage where the girl before them was laying in a coma now.

" This isn't fair! Ho come we made it out but, she didn't!? "

Pigtail girl shouted, fuming now at how angry she was that this happened. She couldn't believe it, why couldn't they all of been fine? Was this the act of god? No, it wasn't it as mother nature and the drunk guy driving the truck.

" Sister calm down right now. We don't want to startle her and make it worse, we're in a hospital for god sakes. "

The dark blue hair man said, as he continued sitting there with his friends and his lover out cold. It worried him to the max, he knew the outcomes of some comas and hoped it wouldn't turn out like that. But, that's how it happened.

A couple of minutes later the pink hair girl stirred and sat up, as her honey color orbs widened a bit taking in all the faces that were before her. She as shocked, who were all these people? She didn't know, they looked familiar but, she couldn't put her finger on it. They all looked worried, was it because of her? All she could remember was being in a car crash and nothing else.

" Who are you all? What happened to me? "

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the questions.

_Well, I know its short but, I just wanted to get the main points out there. I hope you like it, leave a review on what you think and see if you can guess the characters mentioned in this story. It should be easy but, who knows c;_

**5 Reviews and the next chapter goes up!**


	2. She doesn't remember us?

Okay! I lied about the reviews.. Sorry but, really no one was reviewing so, figured I'd update with more chapters. Thanks so much animeandmangafangirl for following my story! It's nice to know someone likes the story hopefully.. OH yeah, I'm looking for a beta reader that would help and give me tips on what to do and what not to do all that good stuff. PM me, if you're interested. Now on to the story.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! **_

**Recap **

_A couple of minutes later the pink hair girl stirred and sat up, as her honey color orbs widened a bit taking in all the faces that were before her. She as shocked, who were all these people? She didn't know, they looked familiar but, she couldn't put her finger on it. They all looked worried, was it because of her? All she could remember was being in a car crash and nothing else. _

_" Who are you all? What happened to me? " _

_Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the questions. _

**Ikuto's POV **

Ikuto's heart stopped at that moment, with that one single question. No, it can't be true.. can it? It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of him, as he stood their looking at the pink hair girl, his new lover. Ikuto calmed him self down, as he walked over to the girl and held her hand looking at her.** " Amu my dear, do you not know who I am? Its me Ikuto. " **he said in a sad tone.

**Amu's POV **

Amu sat there in the bed confused. Why were all these people here for her? She didn't know, all she knew was that her head hurt so much. Why weren't her parents here? Where were they at a time like this? Looking around Amu's mind began recalling all these people, they went to school with her. All the people in the room Utah Tadase Hotori, Kukai Soma, Utau Tsukyomi and Iktuo Tsukyomi. What were all the popular kids doing in the hospital with me? Coming to realization that Tadase was in the room looking at her like this, her face went immediately cherry red.

Amu came back to herself when she felt something pick her hand up, as she looked up into some really worried dark onyx eyes. Her whole body was shaking at this mans touch and just looking into his eyes, as if he were peering into her soul, she heard his question and frowned a bit. **" Yes, I know who you are. You're Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a fellow classmate of mine and all the others too. " **Amu pulled her hand out of his because, she felt as if she would melt if she didn't let go. Looking away from everyone she began thinking about things and then out of no where she had a flashback.

_Amu was laying under Ikuto on his bed, in his room. She couldn't believe it, all the crap she went threw to be with this man, the man she loved dearly. They were now kissing and making sweet love to each other, letting out all that they felt for each other. She couldn't believe it at all, it was all like a dream but, she knew better. This as reality and she was living it. " I love you, Ikuto." the pink head said. All she could see was a wide smile on his face and he was saying something but, she couldn't hear it. What was he saying to her? _

Amu's honey orbs were not watery, as tears streamed down her face. What were these feelings? She didn't know, she couldn't take it. The girl shouted **" Get out! Leave me alone! " **She put her hands to her head to hold it. It felt as if her skull was ripping in two, she finally gave in and fell back on the bed as darkness took her.

**Normal POV **

Utau was standing there next to Kukai and she was speechless. She didn't know what to say except for, why? Why doesn't she remember that I'm her best friend!? Utau had known Amu way before Ikuto and Kukai had they were practically like sisters! Tears started forming in her eyes as she started balling right there in front of everyone. Her best friend had forgotten their relationship and about her and Ikutos relationship. She could feel Kukai comforting her now in his arms, as she simply cried I chest.

Kukai became worried immediately as he heard his girlfriend crying. This was going to be really hard on her and Ikuto. On me also but, me and Amu were really just good friends. He knew that this was going to hurt Ikuto his best friend the most, he'd be there for both them.

The door to the room all the people were in opened quickly, a doctor in a long white jacket came in and went to examine the girl. He had heard everything from outside the door, it was as he feared. Shaking his head a bit and looking over to the group of worried people **" She is fine for now, her mind probably was over working its self trying to remember. Now, as for Amu she has Amnesia, its really common with a concussion. It will be up to you guys to make her remember. " **As he turned to leave the room.

Ikuto stood there stunned at Amu's words and that she was crying. Was she remembering something about them? He was so eager to know now, what would happen from here? He wasn't sure but, the doctor said she'd be released tomorrow and could go back to school. Ikuto looked at his lover on the bed, as he leaned down and put his lips to hers kissing her deeply for a couple of minutes. Taking his friend home and Utau home with him, he slumped up to his room into bedroom. Looking at the bed, he remembered the words and love that were their only a couple of hours ago. Crawling on his bed, Ikuto hugged a pillow that Amu laid on, it had her strawberry scent on it. As tears flooded down his face from his eyes.

This night, Tsukiyomi Ikuto cried for his lover. He fell asleep squeezing the pillow.

Questions? Concerns? Review please ~ 3


	3. New Encounter!

_4 reviews is all I got but, that's good. More then I had in the first place, lol. So, I'm going to make the chapters longer as much as I can so, if gives you the reader something more interested in reading. ~ Now, because I promised some people I would of updated a few days ago and I didn't because, life has been hectic. Got college and moving is in the process. xD So, I'll updated two chapters today, then if I get time during the week I'll updated again with a few more reviews. Though I dought it since I get home late then go to sleep so, it'll most likely be Friday. Any who story time! _

_**Ikuto & Amu: She doesn't own us! **_

**Recap **

_Ikuto stood there stunned at Amu's words and that she was crying. Was she remembering something about them? He was so eager to know now, what would happen from here? He wasn't sure but, the doctor said she'd be released tomorrow and could go back to school. Ikuto looked at his lover on the bed, as he leaned down and put his lips to hers kissing her deeply for a couple of minutes. Taking his friend home and Utau home with him, he slumped up to his room into bedroom. Looking at the bed, he remembered the words and love that were their only a couple of hours ago. Crawling on his bed, Ikuto hugged a pillow that Amu laid on, it had her strawberry scent on it. As tears flooded down his face from his eyes. _

_This night, Tsukiyomi Ikuto cried for his lover. He fell asleep squeezing the pillow. _

_XXX _

**Amu's POV **

Amu woke up in the morning still in the hospital with two parents sitting at the end of her bed. She was so happy to see them, they looked tired and worried.** " Mother, Father I'm so glad you're here. I missed you, I was so scared. " **Both of them came and hugged her tightly and she felt like she was going to suffocate a bit.

**" We missed you too, Amu. Once we got the call we were so worried about you, we thought we lost you. "**

The pink headed girl heard them say and smiled some. Seeing her school cloths in front of her, she got up and picked them up heading to the bathroom with her other stuff. She would start new today going back to school, it'd be weird but she would have to live with it. Undressing from the hospital gown into her normal uniform, she put her hair up side ways into a ponytail with a red X clip. Amu walked out of the bathroom and picked up her school bag and put all her old cloths in a paper bag, handing it to her parents. They checked her out and drove her to the train station where she'd get on the train and go to school. Putting her head set in she listened to her music, seeing someone she knew get on the train with green hair. Smiling a bit at him Amu waved.

" Hi Kairi. "

_XXX _

**Kairi's POV **

Kairi looked to see Amu on the train. Why was she? She usually rode with Ikuto to school, maybe something happened? He didn't know but, once he saw that wave he walked up to her and smiled back. **" Hello Amu, I heard about the accident. Are you feeling better? " **he asked.

**" Yeah, I'm doing fine. The Doctor said I suffered from Amnesia cause of the concussion I had and had forgotten things but, I really don't know what I forgot.. " **She responded to the male.

Kairi thought to himself for a few. It makes sense why she isn't with him. She forgot about him and her? Oh, this works out wonderfully. He let out a small smirk, which was replaced with a smile automatically before she noticed.** " I see so, I'm assuming you forgot your boyfriend Ikuto? " **

**" Me and Ikuto boyfriend and girlfriend? Ew, why would I want to be that perverted cats girlfriend? I mean, it was weird he , Utau and Kukai and also Tadase were all at the hospital visiting me and I didn't know why. "** With those words Amu's gut started to hurt deep inside her. Why? She didn't know but, she felt like she shouldn't of said that stuff about them.

Kairi was chuckling inside his head so much. He had it all played out now, she forgot about all of them then? This was great, he would finally be able to turn this into his advantage. **" Amu, I know its sudden but, how about we hang out Friday night? Think of it as a date I guess. " **he asked the pink head out in hopes that she'd say yes.

**" Yes Kairi, I'll go out with you this Friday night. " **Amu simply smiled but, deep in the back of her mind something was warning her not to go out this Friday.

_XXX _

**Normal POV **

Both teenagers got off the train and walked into the school gates together, talking and laughing. She didn't realize that pairs of eyes were staring at her from the side. Once they got to the door she realized that other people were staring at her shocked. Why? She wasn't sure but, she would ignore it and keep up her façade of 'cool and spicy'. Getting into class Amu sat in her normal seat and looked out the window getting lost in her thoughts as memories came back to her slowly.

_Amu and Utau were at the mall together shopping and eating for a date. They both had dates and she was excited. " I think this will look great on you Amu! He'll love it, its blue to. " The blonde spoke to her. _

_" I'm sure he will too, Utau you should wear something black for Kukai. " _

Why was this memory of her and Utau? They weren't friends were they? She didn't know but, her head was starting to hurt now. Were Kukai and Utau going out? Amu felt a pain rip threw head, as she was about to scream out a book hit her head gently bringing her back to reality.

**" Amu, are you okay? You look like you're about to cry. "** The sensei said.

**" O-Oh I'm fine, I was just spacing out.."** Amu responded to the teacher and her face was completely red now but, she wouldn't let anyone see it. The pain in her head stopped now, noticing a note on her desk with Kairi written on the front of it. Giggling quietly to herself she responded and sent it back to him.

_XXX _

Ikuto couldn't believe his eyes. Amu was walking with Kairi? Is she stupid or something! Everyone hated Kairi especially Amu, cause he was a player and a bad guy. Ikuto was about to get up and go over there but, his sister stopped him. He was beyond pissed, he would talk some sense into that girl later. During class, Ikuto was wondering what was wrong with Amu, she looked out of it. Hearing the teacher ask her, he was surprised at her answer. Amu never day dreamed maybe, she was remembering? Some hope came into his heart. Though it was easily gone as quickly as it came, seeing her and Kairi passing notes. Excusing him self from class he walked out the door and out of the hallway waiting for Amu. He knew the way she walked to lunch.

Amu got up and smiled some knowing she'd see Kairi at lunch in a few once she got stuff from her locker. Walking along the side of the building she realized a hand go over her mouth and drag her away. She couldn't budge, the person was so strong.

Ikuto regretted doing it but, he had to. Dragging her along to the back of the school building, he pinned her against the wall, while his leg went between hers sliding half way up and stopping. **" Amu, why were you walking with Kairi? You hate him, everyone does. You're suppose to be with me not him! " **He said angrily.

**" I-Ikuto.. why are you doing this? I'm not suppose to be with you! You're just a class mate, nothing else. " **Amu was scared a bit now, why was he doing this?

**" I'll just have to make you remember, strawberry. "** He was getting ahead of him self with out realizing it. He kissed down her neck slowly, while his tongue brushed against her soft skin. He continued downward, undoing the buttons on her shirt and sucking the top part of her left breast. Ikuto, inhailed the scent of his strawberry, while his leg pushed up farther pushing her skirt finally his leg reach all the way up her skirt deep in her thighs, as he prodded his leg some.

Amu was beon scared now, this guy was molesting her. She didn't like this at all, her body wasn't listening to her. Why did this feel so right? She craved more and more of this man, as a few moans escaped her lips. Right after tears began falling down her cheeks. **" S-Stop it please.. Ikuto, I don't like this, please stop! " **She cried out.

Ikuto was enjoying this he figured he'd take it more until he heard her crying and telling him to stop. He froze and let the pink hair go " I'm sorry.. Amu. " He said quietly.

Amu felt him let go, as she ran away from him. Pain was swelling inside her, she felt like she was going to break. Going home early, she texted Kairi telling him she didn't feel good and would see him tomorrow on their date. No one was home and she was glad, as she ran to her room shutting the door and landing on her bed. Amu was crying so hard, as she fell asleep mumbling in her sleep.

**" Why does this have to happen to me..? " **

_XXX _

_Alright, I think that was good. Well, I was going to put two chapters up but, its about 1 am and I have school tomorrow. _

_Review's please. ~ _


	4. Authors Note (Read Please)

_XXX_

**Hello, sorry this isn't a story but, the next few chapters will be soon. I would like to thank all of you who have been waiting and reviewing, its helped me a lot and given me courage to keep going. I am a bit busy and will be because, I have college Mon - Thur and its hard to write on an iPad at school, while I'm studying. So, me being a good person I'll have three chapters ready and up by Friday evening. I'm also starting a new story and will be working on that, I sinceraly thank you all who have been watching. The more reviews I get also will make this much better for me so, I know if I am doing good on the story. Still, I'm looking for that Beta reader to help out and you'll be sure to get credit in the story. I realized that some people start school tomorrow, Monday. I wish you the best luck also and hope you do well. Once I update on Friday I'll be updating a chapter each week. Thanks again. ~ c:**

**- Sky**

_XXX_


End file.
